AJ Lee and John Cena
by FCDevon
Summary: AJ & Phil Brooks ( CM Punk ) are in a difficult relationship and AJ has no way out of the difficult and abusive relationship. Will AJ see John Cena as a way out or will it be a another trap for her ?
1. chapter 1

April 4th , 2017

Crazy is my superpower book release party

Phil AJ's apartment

Phil : well honey we are having a good time with the release of your book

AJ : yes we are

Their doorbell rings

AJ : I'll go and see who it is

AJ opens the door and see it's no other than John Cena

AJ : hey John long time no see

John : hey AJ and hey Phil

Phil : hey John how it has been ?

John : good and how's the relationship between both of you ?

AJ answers before Phil could

AJ : okay

John : ok anyways is anybody else coming to the party ?

Phil : umm just AJ's best friend Celeste or you know Kaitlyn

John : oh yeah her

So Kaitlyn arrives and party starts for the 4 and they party on all night

2:00am

John : well nice seeing you guys and it's getting late so I should get going

Phil : let's hang out sometime and how long are you staying in Chicago ?

John : until Monday

Phil : cool cool I'll call you and maybe we'll do a guys hang out

John : yeah sure and bye to both of you

Both of them say bye to John and he leaves

Phil : this time you didn't act like a little bitch to me

AJ : whatever asshole

Phil : since he's gone I guess we can our own party if you know what I mean ?

AJ : no Phil don't start that shit with me and I told you that I don't want to have kids with you

Phil runs and slams the door shut on his room

AJ : well eventually I'll leave him to be with someone else even better than him

Will AJ find her perfect man or will she fail and be stuck with Phil for the rest of her life ?


	2. 2

John and AJ finally saw each other after AJ left the WWE , will John soon see that Phil is being abusive towards AJ and will John be AJ's savior ?

Saturday afternoon

3pm

John : well i have a text message and let's see who it's from

John checks his phone

John : oh it's AJ

AJ's text : **_John , I wanna talk to you where could we meet ?_**

John's reply : **_meet me at the Starbucks on State Street in 5_**

AJ's reply : **_Ok see you then_**

5 minutes later

Starbucks

John : hey AJ what's up ?

AJ : hey John I'm here to talk to you about something and I couldn't hold it any longer

John : what is it AJ ?

AJ : well John for the last few months I've been abused by Phil so so many times and there's just no way out for me

John : AJ , why didn't you tell me ?

AJ : I didn't know how you would react to this and plus I was scared at the time

John : well we are going to report this to the police right away

AJ : don't or else Phil will kill me

John : no he won't as long you're with me he won't lay a single finger on you

AJ : thanks John it makes feel a lot safer being with you

John : well let's go to get the report in

So John and AJ go to the Chicago police department to file the report

10 minutes later

John : now Phil won't be a worry to you any longer and in the meantime you'll be with me

AJ : okay and thank you John for this and being with you makes me feel a lot more safer

John : I ... just... nevermind lets get something to eat

AJ : okay

So both of them grab something to eat

20 minutes later

John : so do you want to come with me to Boston ?

AJ : yeah but what about my stuff ?

John : don't worry about it

AJ : okay when do we leave ?

John : tomorrow morning

AJ : okay how about Phil ?

John : don't worry about it and hey I'll always protect you no matter what matter

John kisses AJ's forehead and strokes her hair one time

AJ : can we maybe do something beyond this ?

John : hmm we'll find out once we get back to the hotel

AJ smiles

AJ : okay

So they go on a shopping spree all day

4 hours later

7:30 pm

John : phew quite the time we had together

AJ : yeah being with you makes me feel a lot more better

John : same

AJ pulls John and starts kissing him and he kisses her back and they start a game of tonsil hockey

While their game of tonsil hockey , they start to rip each other clothes off both leaving just their under clothing hanging and John breaks the kiss

John : god you look sexy

AJ : you look even more sexy

From there the kissing continues until they finally start to rip their under clothing leaving them both completely naked and John lays AJ on the bed and John starts to suck and flick AJ nipples and she moans

AJ : ohh John

John keeps on sucking AJ's nipples for a little bit then and starts to lick around her abdomen and then her pussy

John : already fucking wet for me ?

AJ : yes all of the sweets just for you

So John proceeds to lick AJ's pussy and makes sure that he doesn't miss a single spot at all

5 minutes later

AJ : I want it inside of me now

John : what the lady wants , the lady gets

John does what he's told to do but he doesn't start off very slowly but instead starts thrusting her very fast

AJ : oh my fucking god

John : I know you fucking like it and now scream my name

AJ does as told

AJ : JOHN

John keeps on thrusting until he reaches the end

John : I'm about to cum

AJ : put all of that shit inside of me now

And so John lets all of his spunk out and AJ screams very loudly where someone told them to quiet it down

AJ : JOHN JOHN

Both of them breath very heavily and kiss once more and they get cuddled in together

AJ : that that was good

John : anything to make you happy

AJ : John thanks for making me feel better and promise me that me and you won't ever break up

John : I promise and we will be together forever

AJ : I love you John

John : I love you too AJ

Both of them sleep away in pure bliss and knowing nothing will get in their way .. for now


End file.
